


He's in Denial for Another Week, or So...

by 10MonthDay (AwwKeyboardNo)



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwwKeyboardNo/pseuds/10MonthDay
Summary: Jindy Week, Day 3: Denial





	He's in Denial for Another Week, or So...

“No, this can’t be happening, this  _ isn’t  _ happening.”

The adult with the fudge swirl for a haircut chuckled. “I told you he’d react like this, Cind.”

His wife smirked. “This is an improvement, if Carl’s correct. Rather it be outright denial, than just--what was it?--’ _ screaming  _ for four minutes straight.’” She burst into giggles, a loud snort intruding every few moments. 

James sighed. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

Cindy--older, hair much longer, and much more smiley than present-day Cindy--wrapped an arm around her husband’s waist. “Not a chance, Jimmy.” 

“You  _ aren’t  _ married to Cindy,” Jimmy said, his head still shaking vehemently. “I--I  _ don’t  _ have a crush on Cindy….”

His older self gave him a flat look, though with a hint of a smirk teasing at the edges of his mouth. “Mmm- _ hmm _ .”

Jimmy had  _ only _ wanted to make sure that the future was no longer under rule by Libby’s dictatorship. That was the  _ single  _ reason he had travelled, once again, to fifteen years into the future. There was  _ nothing  _ else that had drawn him to going through the arch. 

But...

A chance to confirm that he and Cindy Vortex were  _ not  _ a couple (in any stretch of the imagination, in  _ any  _ universe) would just be a convenience--since he was here, and all. 

Unfortunately, things were beginning to seem like he…might… _ maybe _ be married to his rival. Though, how and  _ why  _ this had come to be, he just couldn’t see. 

“So, younger you is still in denial, yeah?” Cindy observed with a smirk. She turned and gave the young boy a wink. 

Jimmy felt his face go very hot. He had to admit, from a purely aesthetic point of view, Cindy had grown up to be very beautiful. N-not that Cindy wasn’t beautiful  _ now _ , but-- _ not that he’d been thinking of Cindy as beautiful _ !

He swallowed a pitiful groan.

James nodded cheerfully. “Oh, most definitely, for at least another week.”

“What happens in a week?” Jimmy blurted, then fidgeted as both adults looked at him. He wasn’t sure he liked how they were grinning. 

“Oh, you’ll see,” his older self said, humming. “But, maybe read up on pearl formation in oysters. It’s…. _ good  _ information to have.” With that vague statement said, James turned in the direction of his lab. “You should probably head back to your time period, it’s 3:30, which means--”

“Momma! Daddy! I’m home!”

James winced a little, turning back towards his younger self and Cindy. His wife had her hands on her hips and was staring at him disapprovingly. 

“I told you to keep an eye on the time,” she snapped, though her tone was rather fond. 

A blur of fudge brown and teal burst into the room, racing towards James, who scooped her up with practiced ease. 

“Hi Daddy,” said the little girl. “I got a perfect score on the exam!”

The man cuddled her a little, ruffling a hand over her hair. “Good job Melie!” Cindy walked over as well, running her own smoothing hand over the little girl’s head. She leaned into the touch. 

It was easier to focus on her, now that she wasn’t running. Her hair, wavy and scooped into pigtails, was the same shade of brown as Jimmy’s own hair. Her shirt, a teal that Jimmy found just a tad too bright for his taste, had the Neutron brand on it--all but confirming that this was his daughter. 

Jimmy gulped, and then gulped again as she turned in her father’s arms to look at him. Bright green eyes stared out from a grinning, freckled face. She tilted her head and considered him for a moment. Suddenly, her face lit up and she looked excitedly between her father and her ( _ potential.  _ _ potential _ ) mother. 

“Did you guys genetically engineer me a little brother!?”

Jimmy’s face felt hot again.

The two adult broke into sudden coughing fits to disguise their laughter. James, still laughing, lifted her up onto his shoulders. She squealed in delight. “Sorry to disappoint you Melie, but no, no younger siblings.”

Cindy gave her a fond smile and leaned into her husband to look up at the child. “You remember how your daddy and I used to time-travel sometimes?”

The little girl (Melie?) nodded and looked thoughtful. Then her face lit up again. She thrust a finger in Jimmy’s direction. “You’re daddy’s younger self!”

She climbed down from her father and trotted over to where Jimmy stood, frozen. He didn’t unstick even when she pulled him into an abrupt hug. When she pulled back (not looking the least put out by the lack of reciprocation on his part), she beamed even wider. 

“I’m Amelia Marie, but you call me Melie. Everyone does!” Melie continued beaming, even as Jimmy stared at her, still in shock. 

Finally, he managed to speak. “Um, hi there Melie.” He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of what he was supposed to say to her (she was his  _ future daughter _ ! Probably his and  _ Cindy’s  _ future daughter _ ) _ . He sent a terrified look at his elder self, who was watching the whole thing with a great deal of amusement. “So, you’re my d-daughter, huh?”

“Yup! I’m yours and momma’s daughter. I’m eight and I like bacon sandwiches!”

There was a moment where he simply processed her enthusiasm. Then, something of what she said struck a chord with him. “Hold on, you’re  _ eight _ , and--” he leaned around her to stare at Melie’s parents. “--you two are twenty-five, so, then--”

“ _ O _ okay, time for Jimmy to go back to his own time,” Cindy cut in cheerfully. Behind her, James was trying unsuccessfully to hold back another laugh. 

Melie turned to pout at her parents. “Aww, but he just got here! And Auntie April is coming over! Wouldn’t she wanna see him?”

James picked her back up and put her sideways on his shoulder. Melie giggled. “Unfortunately, Mel, Auntie April hasn’t met Jimmy yet.”

“Aww, ookaay….”

“Ohh, my poor younger self,” Cindy sighed melodramatically, grinning. “She’s gonna be  _ so  _ jealous.”

Jimmy turned, interested. “Cindy’s going to be jealous--what of?”

But Cindy mimed zipping her lips, and pointed towards James’s lab. She gave him a kind smile that made the back of his neck prickle and burn.  “Your Cindy is waiting for you.”

“S-she’s not  _ my  _ Cindy…”  


“No, not until the two of you stop living in your denial.”


End file.
